


Di mare, ghiaccioli e paranoie

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: [Summer AU, perché Kuro e Hyde qui non sono vampiri]C’era il sole splendente sul cielo limpido e terso.C’era il mare cristallino e piatto come uno specchio rilucente.C’era una spiaggia dalla sabbia fine al momento semi-deserta, se non fosse per un gruppo ben assortito di amici che ci stava camminando sopra.Erano in quattro ragazzi e avevano attraversato dei sentieri spianati, alcuni dossi poco ripidi e avevano visto tante piante esotiche prima di arrivare a destinazione.[M4 - Prompt: Estate]





	Di mare, ghiaccioli e paranoie

C’era il sole splendente sul cielo limpido e terso.  
C’era il mare cristallino e piatto come uno specchio rilucente.  
C’era una spiaggia dalla sabbia fine al momento semi-deserta, se non fosse per un gruppo ben assortito di amici che ci stava camminando sopra.  
Erano in quattro ragazzi e avevano attraversato dei sentieri spianati, alcuni dossi poco ripidi e avevano visto tante piante esotiche prima di arrivare a destinazione.  
Il più giovane ragazzo del gruppo, Mahiru Shirota, procedeva lentamente per poter godere appieno del fantastico paesaggio che lo circondava, dal momento che non sempre poteva trarre beneficio da un incontro ravvicinato con l’azzurro mare, essendo uno che raramente si prendeva giorni liberi fra le lezioni statiche a scuola e un lavoro part-time tenuto segreto, sotto un cielo terso. Mahiru aveva i capelli di un castano chiaro che gli incorniciavano il viso e che sembravano quasi dorati sotto i caldi raggi del sole in quella bella giornata estiva, occhi nocciola e un punto di vista abbastanza chiaro e semplice sulle cose, dato che non gradiva particolarmente le difficoltà, eppure in caso sapeva impegnarsi per superarle.  
Lo affiancava un ragazzo poco più alto di lui, decisamente il suo opposto considerato che fissava tutto ciò che si trovava davanti con un’espressione indolente e pigra, quasi spenta e decisamente annoiata.  
Il suo nome era Kuro, dai capelli azzurri lunghi fino alle spalle e dagli occhi rosso scuro. Era il classico tipo insensibile e distaccato solo in apparenza, perché in realtà scavando sotto la superficie aveva un animo gentile ed era molto protettivo nei confronti di Mahiru, soprattutto dopo essere rimasto colpito dalla sua schietta sincerità, Mahiru che in quel momento si era voltato appena a guardarlo e a rivolgergli la parola.  
«Questo posto è bellissimo, non trovi anche tu?» affermò candidamente, stringendo al petto un secchiello verde con la paletta abbinata, oggetti con cui sperava di poter realizzare un castello di sabbia insieme a lui e agli altri due amici. Magari quest’idea potrebbe sembrare una cosa infantile, ma invece secondo lui si trattava di un passatempo pensato apposta per svagarsi e magari migliorare i rapporti interpersonali. Kuro annuì impercettibilmente, nascondendo che in realtà non ne era colpito più di tanto, però se a lui faceva piacere certamente non si sarebbe opposto.  
«Ci fermiamo qui, va bene, fratellone?» s’interessò il terzo ragazzo del gruppo, Hyde, con un sorrisone rivolto a Kuro, dato che considerava effettivamente Kuro come un fratello maggiore anche se di fatto non lo era: non avevano lo stesso sangue. Hyde era biondo con alcune ciocche tinte di marrone scuro e veniva da un paese lontano, così come era in parte straniero, precisamente austriaco, il suo partner, Licht Jekylland Todoroki. Aveva i capelli neri e una singola ciocca bianca che pendeva dal lato sinistro della testa, gli occhi grigi e il carattere un tantino scontroso e suscettibile, anche se si ammorbidiva in presenza di piccoli animali tipo cuccioli di cane, di gatto, di adorabili criceti, di ricci.  
«Piantala di fare chiasso: abbiamo tanto spazio a disposizione, un posto vale l’altro», replicò in tono serio l’ultimo giovane, mentre Hyde aveva lasciato subito cadere due pesanti borsoni sulla sabbia calda e aveva sospirato per il piacere di essersene liberato, di poter muovere le braccia come voleva. Dopo qualche secondo però Todoroki gli passò bruscamente l’ombrellone colorato con gli spicchi arcobaleno, dal momento che spettava proprio a lui il compito di piantarlo ben saldo sotto la superficie sabbiosa, abbastanza da tenersi ritto e fare loro ombra se preferivano non ustionarsi la pelle durante quel primo giorno di vacanza.

 

«Yatta! Il mare è praticamente perfetto, venite anche voi, forza! Preferite una gara di nuoto o di spruzzi?» li incitò il solare Hyde, immerso fino alla vita, il petto ancora asciutto ed esposto al sole.  
«Non rompere! Non siamo venuti in spiaggia per giocare», si rifiutò Licht con accento marcato, mentre si spalmava la crema solare per contrastare gli effetti dei raggi ultravioletti.  
«Perché no? Io non ci trovo nulla di male, il castello di sabbia potremo realizzarlo dopo tutti insieme!» accettò Mahiru sfilandosi la maglietta azzurra a maniche corte e rimanendo con il costume di sotto, che era arancione con le strisce laterali nere. Venne ignorato dall’austriaco.  
Mahiru aveva allargato le braccia con un entusiasmo così evidente che quasi quasi dispiaceva a Kuro dover replicare che no, non l’avrebbe seguito in quella follia. La verità era che egli odiava l’acqua e in questo era un po’ come i gatti.   
«Allora vai, io rimango qui».  
«Ma Kuro-!»  
«Sotto l’ombrellone starò bene, non preoccuparti per me e divertiti pure in compagnia di quello scemo…» continuò in tono sonnolento, facendo un cenno disinteressato per sottolineare il fatto che non ci teneva minimamente a giocare come i mocciosi e che sarebbe stato molto più preferibile schiacciare un sonnellino sotto l’ombrellone, come si apprestava a fare – aveva già disposto l’asciugamano e si era steso di pancia, senza neanche togliersi la canottiera blu.   
Faceva già abbastanza caldo, un caldo che rendeva le persone più pigre e indolenti del solito, un caldo che li induceva a spogliarsi, a rimanere mezzi nudi sperando che la situazione corporea migliorasse almeno un poco. Per il momento lui stava bene così, bastava solo che lo lasciassero in pace.  
D’altronde si trovavano nel pieno della stagione estiva e considerare quel caldo come una cosa normale era la prassi per la maggior parte delle persone, anche se in molti trovavano l’afa fastidiosa e molesta.  
Lo lasciarono lungo disteso e tranquillo finché non giunse il momento di realizzare il castello di sabbia: a lui toccò il fossato, a Mahiru la base del castello, Hyde volle improvvisare un piccolo ponte levatoio e le torri, mentre i tocchi artistici all’opera spettarono a Licht.

 

Poco distante dal punto in cui avevano piazzato il loro ombrellone, mentre i quattro facevano una passeggiata per permettere al calore del sole di asciugare i costumi, dopo aver realizzato il castello di sabbia che aveva proposto Mahiru – era venuto fuori proprio un bel castello – ed essersi buttati nuovamente a mare per combattere il caldo insopportabile, trovarono un’anima pia che prestò loro un pallone. Kuro ancora ringhiava indispettito, perché il compagno con la complicità di Hyde l’aveva spinto in acqua controvoglia. Oh, ma si sarebbe vendicato in qualche modo!  
A giocare con il pallone il più entusiasta era di sicuro Hyde, ma anche Mahiru sembrava felice di giocare: solo gli altri due, i più restii, vennero forzati a passare la palla in modo casuale e senza un ordine preciso. Licht ghignò soddisfatto quando riuscì a colpire Hyde in faccia con una battuta energica, mentre Mahiru aveva soccorso Kuro che era rimasto spalmato a terra, sopra i granellini caldi di sabbia, dopo aver recuperato un pallone in extremis.   
In verità, lo prese per i fondelli, poiché Kuro, ancora intenzionato a vendicarsi per il bagno indesiderato di prima, se ne approfittò per tirare il compagno giù e per darci dentro con il solletico. Si ritrovarono così lui a solleticare le ascelle dell’altro che iniziò a ridere a crepapelle e a dimenarsi, non preoccupandosi della posizione piuttosto ambigua di Kuro sopra le sue cosce, seduto a cavalcioni. Bastava si muovesse poco poco  
più su per fraintendere.  
«Cercatevi una stanza» ci scherzò sopra Hyde, appunto dopo averlo notato.  
«Tsk», si limitò a sbuffare Licht, facendo per tornare indietro.  
«No, aspetta, non abbiamo quel tipo di rapporto: siamo solo amici!» esclamò Mahiru a disagio, dopo essersi ripreso dalle risa mentre l’altro si spostava da lui, apparendo più imbronciato del solito. Pensò di averlo ferito con quella risposta senza rendersene minimamente conto, ma sul momento lui gli mimò che non c’era alcun problema. Aveva detto ciò che pensava davvero, perché pentirsene? Eppure, sul viaggio di ritorno, Kuro non gli rivolse la parola e ignorò ogni suo sguardo. Come doveva interpretare questa distanza, questo muro che si era frapposto fra loro?  
Lui e Mahiru dovevano chiarirsi, forse ridefinire il loro rapporto, ma non sapeva come dirgli che si era affezionato a lui come se fosse il suo migliore amico, forse anche di più, anche se non era facile riconoscerlo.

*

Malgrado tutto, Mahiru continuò a trascorrere normalmente la stagione estiva.  
L’estate la sentiva mentre correva in mezzo al parco cittadino per fare attività fisica all’aperto. La vedeva nelle espressioni rilassate e negli atteggiamenti scherzosi dei passanti.  
La paragonava idealmente all’amicizia che non tradiva mai, alla felicità che scaldava il cuore, alla passione che smuoveva qualcosa dentro, a quella molla che scattava nell’animo e che spingeva a migliorarsi costantemente, ma anche a godere di momenti sereni in cui un meritato relax la faceva da padrone dopo aver svolto un ottimo e impegnativo lavoro.  
L’estate era arrivata: ogni anno che passava, rappresentava tutte queste cose e anche di più, era inspiegabilmente una sorpresa gradita e un regalo inaspettato per i migliori anni della vita.  
Mahiru si stancò di fare jogging, fermandosi e chinandosi sulle ginocchia mentre riprendeva il fiato, attendendo che il battito del cuore tornasse regolare. Con passo più lento raggiunse una panchina e vi si sedette sopra.  
Neanche cinque minuti dopo, arrivò Kuro. Non se l’aspettava e non capiva se passava di lì per caso oppure in qualche maniera l’aveva stalkerizzato.  
All’ultimo pensiero agitò in segno di diniego la testa: _ma no, impossibile, questa cosa Kuro non la farebbe mai_.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri teneva due ghiaccioli in una mano, di quelli che si devono staccare. Senza parlare li porse a Mahiru e lui realizzò che desiderava se li dividessero.  
«Ti chiedo scusa», esordì in tono basso, dopo essersi seduto accanto a lui.  
Mahiru lo fissò un po’ stralunato, le gocce di sudore che dalla fronte scendevano giù. Si portò l’altra mano, quella su cui non aveva il suo ghiacciolo al limone, sulla nuca.  
«Stavo per scusarmi anch’io. Mi hai anticipato. Perdonami: non avrei dovuto dire quella frase, penso di averti ferito», riferì onestamente, senza girarci troppo intorno.  
«Sbagli», replicò Kuro.  
«Come, scusa?» fece Mahiru, inclinando la testa dubbioso e chiedendosi perché lo correggesse. Si mise in bocca il ghiacciolo mentre aspettava la risposta, che non tardò ad arrivare.  
«Ero innervosito per quello che aveva detto Hyde, non per la frase a cui ti riferisci. Come se il nostro legame si riducesse a quello… No comment», rivelò Kuro mantenendo il suo tono indolente.  
«Ah! Significa che mi sono fatto delle paranoie per nulla?» disse l’altro, passandosi il polso sulla fronte perché il sudore gli formicolava la pelle.  
«Le paranoie sono noiose. Non parlarmene», rispose il ragazzo pigro, iniziando a leccare il proprio ghiacciolo prima che si sciogliesse tutto.  
«Già, hai proprio ragione».  
Mahiru si sentì decisamente più tranquillo e lo dimostrò liberando una semplice risata che non c’era più alcun bisogno di trattenere. Grazie a Kuro, aveva ritrovato decisamente il buonumore, eppure nel profondo di sé un dubbio rimaneva.  
Aspettò che entrambi si gustassero il ghiacciolo giallo limone condiviso prima di formulare la sua domanda.  
«Dunque che tipo di legame abbiamo noi due?» chiese Mahiru, rigirandosi il bastoncino fra le dita.  
Come reazione, gli occhi di Kuro si assottigliarono, segno che ci stava pensando e che non avrebbe ignorato il quesito.  
«Sono il tuo… migliore amico, no?» fu la sua risposta obiettiva.  
E Mahiru se la fece bastare.  
Sul tragitto verso l’appartamento, percorso insieme, più lentamente perché di correre Kuro non ne aveva nessuna voglia, perché correre avrebbe significato sudare e lui non voleva essere costretto a fare il bagno, a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario, lui e Mahiru assistettero a una scena particolare e sì, quella non poteva essere fraintesa.  
Forse pensando che nessuno li stesse guardando, da una finestra aperta al primo piano della casa che i due amici sapevano essere occupata dai due stranieri ormai a loro familiari, videro Hyde e Licht che si baciavano. Il bacio non era affatto sulla guancia e non era nemmeno un innocuo accostamento fra le labbra.  
«Ecco chi dovrebbe chiudersi in una stanza», disse schiettamente Kuro, per la prima volta prendendo l’iniziativa e trascinando di peso Mahiru, prima che si facesse venire altre paranoie che, davvero, erano così seccanti.

 

°°°  
2005 parole.  
Scritta per la settima e ultima settimana del COW-T 9, Missione 4, prompt “Estate”.  
Mi sono divertita troppo qui XD


End file.
